The Blue Ambivalence
by Test Subject 5
Summary: Shepard has always had one rule: Don't get attached. But when a certain asari comes aboard the Normandy, Shepard finds herself in a difficult position of uncertainty.A few AU elements Spans all three games. Cover art used with permission by LuckyFK on deviant art.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently started reading Rhapsody in Blue by Theodur. I liked the way they wrote a short prologue/description of their Shepard, so I decided to do the same. I hate doing character intros… And you should all check of Rhapsody in Blue. It's a fantastic story.

This will be a Femshep/Liara story, and it will NOT be an exact retelling of the three games. I may rearrange the dialogue or simply write my own on most occasions, and some elements will be AU. With that, here we go…

* * *

_Shepard stared at the wall in front of her, seated on the bed that Captain Anderson had once rested. It was hers now, the Normandy was hers. Shepard reached her arm up and brushed a lock of black hair away from her face, revealing icy green eyes. She looked up with those eyes over at the mirror above her new desk. She looked herself up and down._

_Tall, slender, straight nose, and full lips. She hated it. Her good looks had drawn her too much attention over the years. All she wanted was a posting where her soldiers followed her for her ability to lead, rather than their attempts to impress her. Shepard let out a long breath. She didn't get attached to those under her command. She knew that once she did, she'd start to feel for them, care about them. And those feelings only got her sleepless nights. Akuze and Mindoir were testaments of that._

_She considered calling her mother, but thought against it. They would touching down on Therum in an hour. She ought to head down to the docking bay and get her gear squared away. Shepard stood from the bed, and walked to the door. She paused, and once again looked at her reflection in the mirror._

_"Well, Phoebe?" She asked herself. "Are you ready for this?"_

* * *

A/N Cont.: After reworking the planning for this story, I decided to scrap a few chapters to better fit my new plan for this story. It's still the same Shepard, but the story is taking a much bigger turn later on. Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Mako rumbled along the edge of the magma lake, its mighty engine roaring and sputtering. Shepard sat up front, her face obscured by her helmet. Her shotgun was cradled in her lap, and her pistol strapped tight to her hip. Behind her, Ashely was sitting on the main gun of the tank, and behind her, Tali was riding passenger.

"Commander?" Tali asked. "Do you think that Dr. T'Soni is working for Saren?" Shepard winced beneath her helmet, and felt her hands clench. She supposed that hoping for a quiet ride was too much to ask.

"Remains to be seen," Shepard muttered, just loud enough to hear. Before Tali could speak again, Ashely butted into the conversation and barked,

"I'll bet she kisses Saren's ass just like her mother." Shepard had no desire to offer her own opinion, but Ashely's remark got her thinking. Was the Doctor serving Saren? Did she had something to do with the recovery of the prothean beacon? Shepard hoped that wasn't the case. The thought of having to turn the young archaeologist over to the Alliance for interrogation churned her stomach. She'd been the interrogator before, and knew how hot those things could get. T'Soni wouldn't come out of that unscathed.

"Ashely, what is it with you and asari?" Tali asked.

"They spend their childhood stripping and working as mercenaries," Ashely grumped. "And their all women. It's… weird."

"Aliens are weird," Tali replied playfully. "Take humans for instance. They smell, they shoot things they don't understand…"

"Or the quarians?" Ashely snapped. "They like to steal and spend their lives begging." Tali was silent after that. Shepard found herself not liking the Gunnery Chief more and more. Ashely was a racist, and made several attempts to impress the commander with her _jokes_.

"Williams," Shepard snapped. "Shut up." She could feel William's eyes boring holes in her back, and Shepard felt herself getting angrier. If Ashely didn't keep her racism to herself, Shepard would have to step in more and more. And that risked attachment to the rest of the crew. It risked them believing she was there friend. She was their commander, _not_ their friend.

"Aye, Ma'am," Williams muttered. Shepard let out a breath of air, and glance back at Tali. The quarian was staring at her feet, and beneath that helmet, Shepard knew she was ashamed of her people's stereotypes. Shepard glared at the road ahead of her.

* * *

The fight through the volcanos was heavy, but the Mako's main gun ripped through them like a hot knife through butter. It wasn't until they reached a wall of rock that was impossible to drive through, that the fight become heavy. Shepard hopped out of the Mako, and pumped her shotgun. She was followed by Ashely, who unclasped her DMR, and scanned the hills through her scope for snipers.

Tali came out next and passed the Gunnery Chief. She walked next to Shepard and simply whispered,

"Thank you, Commander." Shepard didn't respond. Maybe Tali would take that as a comfort, but Shepard wasn't actually listening to her. She was already moving swiftly through the rock wall, and up the slope. Tali had her own shotgun out, and followed Shepard, then came Ashely.

"Watch out for snipers," Shepard muttered. "Williams, I want you at the rear with that rifle. Tali, I want you near cover the whole climb up the slope. Watch out for geth." As if on cue, the attack came from up the slope. Rocket fire blew chunks out of the rock, and gunfire kicked up dust. Tali and Williams ducked into cover. Shepard, on the other hand, simply raised her shotgun and let loose into the rocks above. She didn't have to look for the geth. Their head lamps were bright and stood out against the dark obsidian.

"Get to cover, Shepard!" Tali called as a bullet ricocheted off of the commander's shields. Behind her, Ashely popped up and lay her rifle on the rocks she was using as cover. She looked through the scope, and pulled the trigger three times. Two shots hit a geth, shredding it to pieces, while the last caught the rock beside it. The Gunnery Chief was quiet and precise. In the back of her mind, Shepard wondered why William's couldn't stay this way. She was an excellent soldier.

"Cover me," Shepard ordered, and began moving through the rocks and gunfire. She killed two more geth before her shotgun overheated, forcing her to swap to her pistol. The geth were slaughtered. Shepard moved up between another two rock walls, squeezing herself between the black surfaces. It opened up to reveal both the entrance to the mine, and a Geth Armature.

"Cover, now!" Shepard ordered. She sprinted from the rock, and dove behind a large shipping crate. Above her, she glimpsed the pale arm of a Geth Stalker disappear.

"Williams, I want those snipers down!" Shepard exclaimed. "Tali, start draining the Armature's shields!" Tali crouched beside Shepard and did as she was ordered. Ashely jumped behind a rock spire, and began shooting at the Stalkers.

The Armature lifted its front left leg and slammed it back into the ground, splitting the rock around it. Shepard unclasped a grenade from her belt and pressed her thumb to the activation key. She leaned from cover and threw it like a frisbee at the goliath. It slammed against the things head and exploded. It dropped the beast's shields to 20%, causing Tali to gasp when her Omni-tool flashed red. Tali finished off the things shields, and Ashely shot the last stalker from its perch.

"I want coordinated fire on that Geth!" Shepard ordered. The Armature fired it's pulse cannon, and the shipping crate blew up into blue light. Tali and Shepard were thrown away from the blast. Shepard slammed into the ground, and Tali slammed into her. They collapsed into a heap, totally exposed to the Armature's gun.

"I'm drawing its fire!" Williams yelled to them. "You just get to cover!" She leaned out of cover, and fired her DMR into the beast's eye. The Armature squealed and turned to the marine in pink and white armor. Shepard grabbed Tali's shoulder and lifted her up.

"Are you injured?" Shepard asked, still watching out for the Armature.

"Fine," Tali replied, and raised her shotgun. She and Shepard unleashed all the firepower they had until their guns were glowing red with heat.

"Phew," Ashley breathed as the Armature toppled over, its head severed from the rest of its body. "You know, I heard those things were supposed to be hard to kill."

"Without a quarian they are," Shepard muttered and shot one final round into the Armature's body. Tali heard the comment, and didn't say anything. Had she not been wearing a helmet, the other two would have seen her smile. "That should account for the geth outside. Be ready for light resistance. And if T'Soni runs, non-lethal shots only."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ashley replied.

* * *

As it turned out, there were four geth in the tunnels of the mine, each of which were taken down swiftly. Shepard wondered how the geth managed to be such a threat when they were so easy to kill.

Shepard led her two compatriots into the mine, passing large construction lights and caution tape to show where not to pick. Several tool bags lay in the tunnels, containing brushes, min-lasers, and datapads with historical texts downloaded inside. One bag in particular had a strip of tape across the strap, with black writing that said, "Dr. Liara T'Soni." Shepard slung the bag around her neck and continued on. They only paused to ruffle through crates and bags, but only found omni-gel and some more tools.

"What's in that bag, Shepard?" Ashley asked, pointing to the messenger bag around Shepard's neck.

"T'Soni's belongings," Shepard replied evenly.

"Anything worth noting?"

"No," Shepard replied.

"Maybe we should shift through it?" Ashely suggested. "Those datapads could have some information on them." Shepard zipped the bag shut, and said,

"I already did, Williams. It's just historical texts."

"You sure-?" Shepard turned around and William's almost bumped into her. Shepard placed a hand flat on Ashely's chest and pushed her back a step.

"Tali," Shepard barked. "Scan these datapads for information." Tali scurried up and zipped open the bag. She opened her Omni-tool and started shifting through all the files on the datapads. It only took a few seconds for the results.

"Just prothean research," Tali said. "Nothing about the geth, Saren, or Matriarch Benezia." She lowered her arm and Shepard zipped the bag closed.

"Satisfied, Williams?" Shepard asked. Behind her helmet, Williams glared at her.

"Yes… ma'am," Ashely mumbled.

"Good," Shepard said irritably.

* * *

The three of them rode down the elevator in silence. Shepard leaned against the railing and crossed her arms. Ashely remained silent in the back of the elevator, staring at the rock wall as it slowly rose past them. Only Tali seemed to be in a good mood. She hummed to herself and stood on the balls of her feet.

"Shepard?" Tali asked. Shepard clenched her jaw.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"I just wanted to thank you again for giving me this chance to aid you in the hunt for Saren," Tali replied. "It's an honor to work with you." Shepard didn't answer for a few moments, and continued to merely lean against the elevator frame.

"Thank you, Tali," Shepard said hesitantly. "It's good to have an expert on the Geth with us." The elevator screeched to a halt, and the three of them walked into a vast underground chamber. Along the wall next to them were tall, wide, blue bubbles that were incredibly bright. Shepard walked forward, not looking where she was going. She failed to notice the drop in front of her. Tali caught her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Shepard!" Tali gasped. Shepard looked down, and stared into the bottomless abyss. The metal bridge that suspended them over the chasm floor had been crushed in this spot from a falling rock, and created a large, gaping hole. Shepard looked back up and to Tali. The quarian waited for a response.

"Thanks," Shepard said, even though her heart was beating a mile a minute. How could she have been so careless?! She fought the dizziness in her head and gave Tali a nod. The quarian nodded back and fidgeted with her hands in embarrassment, by what Shepard didn't know.

"C'mon," Shepard ordered. She braced herself and leaped across the large gap. She landed on her feet on the other side, and waved for the other two.

"Yes, Commander," Two voices replied. Shepard watched carefully, and her two companions made it across without falling. Tali landed hard, however, on her shoulder with a loud, echoing bang. She swore and Shepard hoisted her up.

"Hello?!" A small, weak voice cried. "Is anyone out there?! I'm trapped, I need help!" Shepard whipped around and looked for the source of the voice. "Hello?" Shepard jogged ahead, and the catwalked sloped down to the cave floor. She watched her step as she walked along the rock. She didn't know how thin the floor was. But judging from the hole from before, a heavy enough weight would sink right through.

Shepard looked up and left, and saw that the entire wall was layered with catwalks and blue bubbles. Suspended over the cave was a hulking mining laser, only reachable by rising up another catwalk. It was aimed directly at the floor.

Shepard followed the sound of the weak voice and continued walking along the wall. She spotted a figure, suspended in a bubble far down the line, at the end of the wall. Shepard quickened her pace, and came face to face with an asari.

Tiny freckles dotted her slender nose. Her skin was the color of a clear, blue ocean, and her eyes as just as deep. Thin lines resembling eye brows traced over her eyes, arched and elegant. Her full lips were slightly parted, revealing perfectly straight teeth that were tinted blue. She wore a tight, green lab outfit with black leggings and gloves. She was suspended in a T-shape, with her arms out wide and her legs straight.

"A-are you a-agents of S-saren?" The asari asked.

"Dr. T'Soni?" Shepard asked. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy, council Spectre."

"Oh, thank the Goddess," Liara breathed. "I've been trapped in here for days!"

"Do you work for Saren?" Ashely asked. "Or Benezia?"

"B-benezia?" Liara asked weakly. "N-no, I have not t-talked to her for years now."

"Shepard," Tali whispered. "She's not in a state for questioning. We should free her and get her aid." Shepard looked up at the asari and noticed the darker color around her leggings. She must have soiled herself, and probably hadn't eaten recently.

"We should squeeze her for information," Ashely argued loudly. "Then we'll free her."

"N-no, I swear I don't know anything!" Liara pleaded. "I-I'm just an archaeologist! Y-you have my bag!" She gasped. "My bag!" Shepard lay a hand on the messenger bag and nodded.

"T'Soni, I'm going to ask you some questions," Shepard said smoothly. "Meanwhile, my associates are going to use that mining laser to cut a hole above you so we can enter the chamber." Shepard nodded to Tali. "Get it running. Williams will do anything you say, won't you Chief?" Ashely was shaking with anger, and Tali could see it. Beneath that mask, she was smug as could be.

"Yes, Shepard," Tali replied. "Come along, Ashely." Ashley trudged along beside Tali as they began the climb up to the roof of the cavern. Shepard stepped closer to the bubble.

"Doctor, when was the last time you ate something?" She asked. Liara's lips quivered as she replied,

"Three d-days ago."

"Is anything hurting?" Shepard asked. "Are you injured?"

"N-no," Liara answered. "A-at least, I do not think so."

"How did you end up in here?" Shepard asked. "Did the geth put you in here?"

"No," Liara gulped. "No, I was inside the chamber when the geth attacked, and I hit something I wasn't supposed to. It suspended me in here, and the geth haven't been able to get through. T-they have a Krogan with them."

"Don't worry about him," Shepard said coolly, thinking about the messy stain on the front of the Mako from the ride over. "Were you alone here, or were their other archaeologists?"

"There was a few salarians, and a turian," Liara recounted. "And a team of asari miners. But their… I saw them get shot…" Shepard saw fearful tears stain T'Soni's cheeks, and knew she wasn't doing anything to reassure her. Shepard eased her hands up to her face, and unclasped her helmet. Immediately the hot air within the cavern began to make her sweat. Shepard lifted the helmet off of her head and heard a tiny gasp from T'Soni.

"What is it?" Shepard asked softly. T'Soni sniffled and answered,

"You are the first human I've seen up close. The rumors are true. You really do look like asari." Shepard felt Liara's eyes run over her face, and knew she was being studied. She forced her green eyes to meet Liara's, and when they did, the examination ended. Liara's eyes widened and she looked away in fear. Shepard narrowed her eyes. Was the doctor afraid of her?

"Shepard!" A voice called from above. "Brace yourself!" Shepard looked up and saw Tali hacking the mining laser. A loud rumbling occurred, and the mining laser slowly rose into position. She placed her helmet back on and said,

"Remain calm, Doctor. We're almost out of here." The laser activated and a beam of red light bore through the rock above T'Soni's head. The asari squeaked in fear, and the volcano shook. When the beam died, a man sized hole in the rock was formed.

"It worked!" Shepard called up. "C'mon down!" Shepard climbed back up the catwalk and traced herself around to get above T'Soni's chamber. She climbed over the railing and into the cavernous hole. As she did so, she looked down and saw that the lazer and clipped through the roof of the chamber, and she could see the top of T'Soni's head. Shepard eased through and landed within the chamber behind her.

"O-oh!" Liara stammered. "You got in!"

"Superior firepower," Shepard said dryly, and pressed the green key on the wall. A holographic interphase appeared beneath her fingers. "What did you hit that got you suspended?"

"The middle left key," Liara answered, her voice hopeful. Shepard pressed it, and T'Soni yelped. She collapsed on the floor and moaned, "_That hurt…"_

Shepard knelt beside, her and sat her up. T'Soni winced and looked down at her ankle. Shepard pressed her finger tips to the ankle and the asari winced.

"Probably sprained," Shepard sighed. "Chakwas can help you with that when you're aboard. In the meantime," Shepard reached behind her and undid the medical kit from her belt. She opened it and took out two protein cubes. "Open up." T'Soni tentatively did as she was told, and Shepard popped one cube into the asari's mouth. Despite the asari's hunger, Laira almost spat out the horrible tasting object.

"Wash ish thash?" Liara asked around her food.

"It's called a protein cube," Shepard replied simply. "It will give you everything your body needs. Two will get you moving again. So open up." Liara didn't protest to the tall woman and reopened her mouth. Shepard placed the cube in, and Liara chewed half-heartedly.

"Thansh," Liara mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Shepard answered quietly.

"What?" Liara asked with large eyes after a hard swallow. "I-I was s-simply saying t-thank you." Shepard rose a brow at the asari.

"I know, I was just…" Shepard stopped herself. "It's… it just means you're welcome. Humans say that."

"D-don't m-mention it?" Liara asked. "O-oh." The asari rubbed her shoulders and looked around fearfully. "C-can we leave, now?"

"As soon as my squad gets here," Shepard replied. "Oh." Shepard took the bag from her shoulders and rested it next to Liara. "Your bag." For a brief moment, Liara's fear turned to gratitude. She placed the strap around her neck and sighed.

"D-does your ship have… a shower?" Liara asked, and sniffed herself. She winced. "And some spare clothing?"

"We do," Shepard assured. "Don't worry about a thing. Chakwas will take care of you. She's the Normandy's physician." Liara nodded carefully. Suddenly, the cavern rumbled and groaned. Outside the bubble, Shepard saw multiple boulders fall from the cavern roof and crash through the thin floor.

"That laser must have caused a seismic event," Liara gasped. "We need to leave. Now!"

"Can you walk?" Shepard asked. Liara slowly rose to her feet, and leaned against the wall beside her. She tried to put weight on her ankle, but gasped in pain.

"I-I can," Liara said anyway. "Do not worry about me." Shepard looked at her doubtfully and called,

"Tali! Chief!" As if on cue, Tali and Williams dropped through the roof.

"Had to dodge some boulders on the way here!" Tali chimed.

"Let's go," Shepard ordered.

"There's an elevator over there, or at least I think that's what it is," Liara panted.

"Everyone to that Elevator," Shepard ordered. She gripped Liara's shoulder tightly and helped her along. Liara hobbled forward hastily, and Tali and Ashely moved ahead with their weapons drawn just in case. Liara was trying desperately to move fast, but the pain in her ankle must have been torture. Shepard shook her head.

"C'mon," She mumbled, and swept Liara off of her feet. Liara yelped and Shepard picked her up in her arms. She ran to catch up with Tali and Williams, and Liara gripped her bag in one hand and wrapped her free arm around the back of Shepard's neck.

"It's an elevator alright," Tali said as they neared. "Here we go." Tali began to operate the controls. Pretty soon, the elevator groaned and whined. It then began to rise. Around them, the rumblings of the mountain began to get louder and more violent. The elevator was agonizingly slow, and by the time it reached the top, lava was waiting for them. Shepard saw a clean path through, leading back to the entrance in which the came in before. She ordered Tali and Ashely ahead. The two of them took off running, staying clear of the lava that was rising around their feet. Shepard was close behind, carrying Liara tight to her chest. The asari eyed the lava at the commander's feet fearfully.

They ran up and past the original elevator shaft, now a tube of lava itself, and the lava only spread faster. Shepard kept her eyes firmly ahead of her. She ran as fast as she could to the entrance, when the lava connected in front of her. She cried out and leaped over the fiery substance. Liara gasped as they flew through the air. Shepard landed on solid rock. She panted as they raced up the tunnel, seeing Ashely and Tali waiting at the top.

The lava raced behind her feet, licking at the heels of her boots. Shepard yelled and burst out of the tunnel with Liara. Tali shut the door behind them and they all raced down the ramp. Behind them, the volcano erupted into a shower of fire and rock. Shepard panted and slowed to a jog. Liara slumped into her arms, gasping in relief. She breathed heavily, and Shepard turned to Williams.

"Radio, Joker," She said. "We're done here." Ashley nodded and opened the link to the Normandy.

"Normandy, this is Williams," She said. "We've secured T'Soni, and need extraction." Shepard and the other's made the slow walk back to the Mako, and the Normandy flew in overhead. Shepard glanced down, and saw that the asari in her arms had passed out.

"That was quiet the leap, Shepard," Tali joked. "Put's mine to shame." Shepard looked over at her, and replied,

"Yeah, well… it's not my first… and won't be my last." Shepard caught herself. _Don't get attached_ she thought. Shepard sighed and fell silent. The rest of the walk back, no one said a word.

* * *

I thought I would post this as well, since I've only posted the introduction. Thank you to those who have already reviewed, followed, and favorited! I don't have an exact upload interval or anything yet, but perhaps another in a few days, or less. Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Liara woke, finding herself in a strange place. She sat up with a gasp, and looked around fearfully. It was dark. Liara's heart beat rapidly, and her cerulean eyes were large. She felt a sheet in her lap, and discovered she was naked, but clean of her sweat and waste.

"Doctor, you are awake," A womanly voice said. Liara looked over to the source and saw a human female. Unlike the Spectre from before, her hair was white and her eyes a pale blue-green. She had smile lines and a kind, motherly appearance. It didn't help Liara's fear, however, and she almost fell off of the bed.

"W-who are you?" Liara challenged.

"I am Doctor Chakwas," Came a reply. "The Normandy's chief medical officer. It's alright. I don't bite." The human chuckled and Liara's cheeks heated.

"N-Normandy?" Liara ventured. "The Spectre's ship?"

"Yes, you are aboard Commander Shepard's vessel," Chakwas answered and approached the asari. "You passed out before she carried you aboard. You've been asleep for several hours. You were dehydrated, filthy, and in a state of shock." She rested her hands on Liara's arm. "You've been cleaned up, and given fluids." Suddenly, Liara's throat felt very dry. She prepared to ask for a cup of water, but before she could, Chakwas smiled and pointed to Liara's right.

There was a cup of water and a small plate of food. Liara reached for the water first, and quickly began to gulp it down.

"Easy, now," Chakwas warned. "Careful with your intake. Pace yourself…" Liara forced herself to slow down. Chakwas nodded slowly and watched the asari carefully.

"O-oh," Liara remembered. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Chakwas assured her. "It's not every day that I get to treat an asari." Liara caught herself smiling. She reached for the plate of food and looked it over skeptically. It wasn't that she wasn't going to eat it, but it was so foreign to her…

"That is what human's call an omelet," Chakwas informed. "It's got everything a healthy asari body needs, though with human food. I'm sure you will like it just the same." Liara sliced a piece with her fork from the omelet, and tentatively placed it in her mouth. It was unbelievably good, but that could have just been her stomach talking. She fought to eat slowly and deliberately.

"Thanksh," Liara mumbled. "Ish good." Chakwas cracked a smile and opened up her omni-tool. She scanned Liara over, and murmured to herself. Liara continued to eat, and she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was here right now… wherever here was. She had no idea where the Normandy was headed or docked, and despite Chakwas' kindness, Liara didn't feel right being here. She had never been good with new things, she much preferred the old. She enjoyed the peacefulness of working at a dig site, and the knowledge stored there. From what she could tell, this ship was all military.

"Doctor T'Soni?" Chakwas asked.

"You may call me, Liara," The asari nodded when she swallowed. The physician smiled at her and continued,

"The Commander wishes to speak with you when you are ready. Based on my readings, you'll be fine. Just eat properly, and drink your fluids. Would you like to wait, or can I send her in? It is your choice." Liara curled her toes beneath the sheets. The thought of talking to the Commander frightened her. The human had been so… different… to what Liara was used to. Shepard reminded Liara of the commandos she used to see on parade when she was a child living in Armali. Strong, imposing, and capable of killing her with the snap of their fingers. But the Commander had saved her life. Even if it had been to ask her questions about Benezia.

_Benezia_. Liara felt her jaw clench with the memory. When had she last spoken a word to her mother? Ten, fifteen years ago? _And Saren_. Her mother had always despised the turian, why would she be working with him now? It didn't make sense. Would Benezia answer if Liara called…?

"Liara?" Chakwas asked. "Liara, are you alright?" Liara blinked.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Liara apologized.

"Perhaps you should wait to speak with Shepard," Chakwas mused. "You may still be in a state of shock."

"No, Chakwas," Liara promised. "I am sure of what's going on. At least, partly. My mother has allied with Saren. If I may be of assistance, I will offer all that I can." Chakwas looked at the asari dubiously, but sighed.

"Alright," She relented. "Remember what I said. Oh, and you had better put this on." Chakwas handed her fresh clothing, a green lab outfit similar to her old one. Liara nodded but asked,

"Is nudity frowned upon by humans?"

"Not in front of your physician, or your partner," Chakwas answered. "And Shepard is neither. And when you are not in this medical bay, you had better wear clothing." Liara nodded. She didn't understand other species embarrassment with nudity. It was their body, why be ashamed of it? She supposed that clothing was much more important to this species than the asari, just as every other species aside from the hanar. Liara set her plate down briefly to get dressed while Chakwas watched over her. When Liara had finished, Chakwas left the medical bay to get the commander. Liara settled back down on the bed and started eating again.

It was only a few minutes before the door swished open, and the tall, black haired Commander walked in, her icy green eyes fixated on the young archaeologist. Liara avoided her eyes and focused on the way the Commander walked. It was careful, as if every step might set off an explosion. Each step was deliberate, and Liara wondered if Shepard made each on consciously. Did she ever just walk somewhere without thinking of where she puts her feet? Her thoughts were interrupted by the commander's gruff voice.

"Doctor," She said. "Glad to see that you are feeling better." Liara wondered if the commander was really that glad.

"Thank you," Liara replied. The Commander began to pace at the end of Liara's bed. "Doctor Chakwas took good care of me."

"You're in good hands," the human added. "She's the best." Liara nodded, and waited for the questions to come. Instead, a drawn out silence was created, only interrupted by Liara's fork occasionally hitting the plate. Liara, feeling uncomfortable, said,

"I admit, I do not have much experience with your species, Commander. I've only seen images and vids on occasion."

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot more of us," Shepard muttered.

"Do not mistake my lack of experience with humanity for ungraciousness," Liara said. "I am very grateful to you, Shepard. You saved my life, from both the Volcano, and the geth. I… do not know where I would be right now if you hadn't come along when you did." She saw Shepard looked at her feet for a second and then back up. The commander asked,

"What did the geth want with you?"

"I have no idea," Liara answered honestly. "I'm only an archaeologist, a prothean expert. I have no idea what geth would want with that knowledge."

"How about something called a conduit?" Shepard asked, not skipping a beat. Liara swallowed. She hoped that Shepard could sense her sincerity. She didn't know what the human would do if she didn't receive her answers.

"T-the conduit?" Liara asked. "Only that it is somehow tied to the extinction of the protheans. It's come up in my research a few times over the years, but I don't know anything concrete about it."

"How long have you been studying the protheans?" Shepard asked, stopping her pacing and once again focusing hard on the asari. Liara almost wilted beneath the stare.

"F-fifty years," Liara replied. Shepard narrowed her eyes.

"How old are you, exactly?" Shepard asked. Liara blushed and set her plate aside, which was now empty.

"One hundred and six," Liara answered. "I know that may seem like a long time to you, but by asari standards, I am barely older than a child. We asari come of age at fifty, and…" Liara trailed off and blushed even more. Shepard sighed and rubbed her face. She backed up and leaned against the wall of the medical bay, and Liara cocked her head. "Are you alright, Commander?" The human shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"Just a headache," She muttered. "What do you know about the extinction of the protheans, Doctor?" Liara let her eyes linger on the commander for a few more seconds before focusing on her own hands and answering,

"There are many theories about what happened to the protheans, Commander. The problem is finding evidence to support them. I have heard every theory out there. The protheans left little of their civilization behind. It is almost as if someone didn't want clues to be found." Liara paused and took a deep breath. "I believe that there were civilizations that predated the protheans. It's like a cycle. A species rises to be the apex civilization of the galaxy, and then they vanish!" Shepard rubbed her hands together.

"I thought you said there wasn't any evidence?"

"After fifty years of extensive study on the subject, subtle patterns start to emerge," Liara answered. "It's more of a feeling derived from dedicated research. I know I am right, Commander. Their technology, the mass relays and the Citadel, are all based on previous civilizations. I've dedicated my life to finding out why these civilizations were destroyed."

"It was a sentient race of machines," Shepard growled. "Called the Reapers." Liara's eyes widened.

"R-Reapers?" Liara asked dubiously. "What evidence do you have?" She noticed Shepard take tiny step back. Had the tables turned? Was Shepard feeling the intensity of Liara's gaze? Liara guessed it was her passion for history. When someone knows enough about a subject, they are willing to defend their ideas and beliefs. Liara had sat forward with her question, compelling the human to answer her.

"There was a damaged prothean beacon on Eden Prime," Shepard replied softly, stepping forward once more. "It activated and burned a… a vision into my brain."

"Visions?" Liara asked. She searched her mind, thinking back to earlier research. "Yes, that makes sense. The beacons were created to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. You… survived the ordeal?"

"Barely," Shepard muttered.

"Y-you must be remarkably strong willed, Commander," Liara breathed. This human had survived a prothean beacon! The knowledge that Shepard must carry within her mind! She had only heard stories of recovered beacons that were still intact, and never that one had been activated. But whatever the beacon had shown Shepard, must have been confused, not clear.

"This isn't helping us find the conduit or Saren," Shepard said irritably. Liara blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Liara said meekly. "My scientific mind got the better of me." She looked back up at the commander. "I am afraid that I do not know anything about the Conduit, or Saren." The Commander pursed her lips and began to pace again. Something told Liara that her questioning was over.

"I don't know why Saren wanted you dead," Shepard mumbled. "But whatever the reason, you'll be safest on this ship." Liara blanched.

"B-but can I not return home?" Liara asked. "I-I was hoping to-?"

"Out of the question," Shepard said evenly. "Saren's agents are everywhere. If you want proof, ask any of the crew. The Normandy is the safest place in the galaxy for you until Saren is out of the picture." She hated to admit it, but the commander was right. Liara rubbed her face and let out a soft breath. There were so many places she would rather be… but… perhaps she could get a chance to study the commander's mind? To see the visions for herself.

"Well…" She sighed. "Perhaps my… prothean expertise could prove useful." Shepard looked her up and down.

"Yeah…" Shepard mumbled. "Chakwas is giving you the lab to sleep and work out of." She indicated with her finger to the door on Liara's right. "You'll have access to a terminal, but making calls is restricted." Shepard turned towards the exit of the medical bay. "Sit tight for a while." Shepard made to leave, when Liara reached out and gripped her arm. The reaction was immediate, like Liara's touch was made of fire. Shepard snatched her arm away and glared at the asari. Liara swallowed hard and managed to find her voice.

"C-commander, I was wondering about… m-my mother," She said. "I know that she is working with Saren, or at least that's what I was told. How do you plan to deal with her? If she… resists arrest?" Liara looked at Shepard imploringly. The commander searched Liara's face and responded,

"I will do my best to bring her justice, Doctor T'Soni," Shepard said, with a well-practiced, firm voice that a military officer might say to one of his troops. "_How_ I bring her, is up to her compliance with Alliance, _and Council_, authority. If you will excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." Liara watched the Commander leave, and sighed. She rubbed her temple, her mind thinking of too many things at once. The Commander was a walking treasure trove of information on the protheans, but at the same time, was fighting to defeat both Saren, and Liara's own mother. In addition, she wasn't allowed to leave the ship on her own.

"Oh, Goddess," Liara mumbled. "What am I doing here?"

* * *

When Liara finally emerged from the Medical bay, she bumped into another human of the ship. Bumped into meaning blindly rushing into, almost knocking the poor marine over. Liara gasped and reached out to steady the human, but he merely grinned and shook his head.

"It's my fault," He assured. "I should have been looking where I was going."

"No, no, I assure you, I am at fault here-!"

"Dr. T'Soni is it?" He interrupted, though with a smile that made Liara sense that he meant it out of reassurance rather than arrogance.

"Y-yes, I am Doctor… T'Soni," She replied meekly.

"I'm Lieutenant Alenko," The human greeted. "But you may call me Kaidan if you like. Everyone except for the Boss does."

"Who is the… Boss?" Liara asked.

"Commander Shepard," He chuckled. "You've met her." Liara blushed.

"Yes… I've met her," Liara murmured.

"Hey, why don't you join me for chow time?" Kaidan asked. "I'm sure Chakwas told you to watch your intake, but a little snack and conversation won't hurt, will it?"

"I don't k-know," Liara admitted. "I was just… just…" Kaidan rose a brow. "Alright." He smiled and gestured for Liara to follow him. Liara turned the corner, and came into a cramped commons area. Two tables sat parallel to each other, and beside them was a short counter of food. The marine, Ashley, was already dumping a spoonful of some sort of slop onto her plate, looking at it with distaste. Sitting to the side was a _turian_, chewing cheerfully on some sort of cuisine form his own people. No doubt he got his own food supply, though Liara didn't know why he was here in the first place. Did he have a mother that Shepard was hunting too?

"Hey, Ash," Kaidan greeted, leading Liara over to the counter. "More Chef's Surprise, huh?"

"Suppose so," She sniffed. "Unlike some, we don't get omelets." Liara felt the accusation was being directed her way.

"Oh, don't be like that," Kaidan laughed. He briefly looked at the asari and winked. "Don't mind Ash. She's not a huge fan of foreigners."

"I'm not racist," Ashley muttered.

"Fine, _xenophobe_," Kaidan sighed. "You know, Ash, this is the galaxy we live in. Have you seen asari architecture? Or Krogan statues?" Liara felt her heart soar. She liked Kaidan already.

"Listen to this one," A deep voice growled. "He get's it." Liara turned around slowly and looked up at the largest Krogan she had ever seen. "Doctor."

"H-hello," Liara squeaked. The Krogan sniffed.

"Are you eating, or can I move along?" He asked matter-of-factly. Liara quickly side stepped out of line, and allowed the hulking creature to move. She had heard of people being trampled to death by Krogan, and she didn't one to become one herself.

"C'mon," Kaidan said. "Let's sit with Garrus."

"Who is…?" Liara began, but followed the human's gaze to the turian she had seen before. She followed the marine to the table and sat down beside him, opposite of the turian.

"Hey, Garrus," Kaidan greeted. "This is Doctor Liara T'Soni, the newest toy on Misfit Island."

"W-what?" Liara asked with wide eyes. She was certainly _not_ a toy!

"I still don't get it," Garrus shrugged. "Hello, Doctor."

"Y-you may call me Liara if you wish," Liara said softly. "I actually prefer it."

"Fine," Garrus shrugged. "So… what did you and Shepard talk about? Mommy issues?"

"She only welcomed me to the ship," Liara defended. "She gave me the back room to work out of, and reassured me about the missions to come." Kaidan and Garrus looked at each other, and broke out into laughter. Liara turned several shades darker and crossed her arms. "What?"

"Shepard? _Reassure?_" Garrus asked, flicking an imaginary tear from his eye. "Liara, you're too funny."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for being gone so long! Mid terms...! And Appendicitis. Anywho, for those of you who were wondering why I took several chapter down, it was just because I didn't like the pacing. It was moving... too fast for me. But now I've got the story moving how I want it to, and I've got a break coming up tomorrow! Means more chapters hopefully! Hear you are!_

* * *

_Floating. Cold. Free. These feelings were what she felt. It was… dark. But… the cold felt good on her feverish skin. Especially her head. Shepard felt a smile ghost her lips and gently uncurled herself from a fetal position. The tops of her legs, her stomach, and chest all felt a cold rush of liquid. It was odd. Between her legs, her entire left leg, her face, and her back all felt a pulsating, tingling sensation. It was surreal… and felt glorious. So soothing… so… dark. Why was it so dark? Shepard realized her eyes were closed. _

_Shepard's lips pursed, and she tried to look around. She frowned. She couldn't open her eyes? Shepard strained, trying to see. As she raised her hands to her face, Shepard felt her arms move sluggishly to follow her command. It was suddenly a struggle to move, and her limbs slowly began to ignore her commands. She couldn't thrash, couldn't move, nothing… The tingling sensation turned to a flaming pain, and Shepard began to shriek in agony. Liquid rushed into her lungs and everything shut down. _

Lurching upright, Shepard panted heavily. She rubbed her chest, and in her other hand, she curled and flexed her fingers. She waited until her heartbeat calmed down before swinging her legs off of her bed… or rather, Anderson's bed. It still felt strange to sleep in the captain's quarters…

The tingling sensation had mostly stopped, though Shepard could still feel it in her face as muscle spasms. Standing up straight, she looked down at her mostly naked body. There were scars, long and jagged ones, some easily visible despite the dark and some almost so faded they were hardly noticeable. But her body was still… perfect. Shepard didn't need a mirror to know her face was just the same. She was beautiful. And it disgusted her.

* * *

Shepard glared at herself in the mirror, having somehow made her way through the sleeping Normandy to the women's bathroom. Standing, jaw clenched and limbs rigid as wooden boards, she stared deep into her own eyes with loathing.

"Not my eyes," Shepard hissed, "Not my hair, not my body, not my fucking face." Her right hand flashed up to her shoulder, tightly clutching a pair of scissors. Her hand motions were quick, precise, and efficient. Out of its standard bun, her hair hung past her shoulders. When she was done, her hair was turned into a significantly shorter, shaggy, choppy, mess. Throwing the scissors into the sink, along with several lengths of cut hair, the commander slammed her hands onto the sink in unbridled anger.

"Back to fucking normal," Shepard breathed. As her breathing and racing heart calmed down, her anger dissipated and the shock of her previous actions began to settle in. Running a hand through the now shaggy looking hair, she sighed inwardly.

"You can't keep doing this," Shepard whispered to herself. "One day you'll end up doing something that you'll really regret… Olga would never have acted like this… but she had friends to help deal with her problems, didn't she…?"

"Commander?" Shepard turned around with surprise to see the Gunnery Chief standing there, slick with sweat and muscles popped. Her hair was soaked and she looked almost haggard.

"Chief?" Shepard asked quietly. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I… always work out in the shuttle bay at this time," Ashley replied. She peered over Shepard's shoulder. "I didn't know you were a hair stylist." Shepard winced.

"I'm just going to… erm, clean up and go," Shepard said uncomfortably. "Carry on, Gunny." As she turned around, she heard William's clear her throat.

"Commander," She said. "I'm actually hoping we could clear the air between us."

Shepard turned around once more and asked, "Clear the air?"

"I'll be honest," Ashley said, "I've been looked down on by my superior officers for years now, and it's never really been easy. I mean, I am constantly having to prove myself over and over again, and I am constantly in a state of uncertainty: will my efforts actually be worth a damn? I really don't want to do that with you, Skipper."

"Prove yourself?"

"Aye," Ashley nodded. "With all due respect, you look at me like I'm growing a tail on most days, and when you don't, it's like I'm devil's spawn." Shepard sucked at her bottom lip and shrugged.

"Wasn't it you, Chief, that said," Shepard started, "'How come whenever someone says 'With all due respect,' they really just mean, 'Kiss my ass?'"

Ashley cracked a laugh, and Shepard felt a flutter in her stomach. It would have been corny for her to admit that she hadn't heard someone laugh at something she had said in years, but there wasn't any other way to think it. In fact, this might have been the most personal conversation she had had with anyone in a long time.

"Yeah, I guess," Ashley nodded. "But I mean it, ma'am."

"What, the kiss my ass part or wanting my approval?" Shepard asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck me," Ashley muttered, and she smiled when Shepard's lips twitched from their usual straightness.

"Maybe it is best that we clear the air," Shepard said softly. "I don't hate you, despise you, or whatever. Your family's involvement in the First Contact War is of no concern to me, Williams. And you proved yourself on Eden Prime to be a damn good soldier."

"I hear a 'but' coming…"

"But…" Shepard shrugged, "I can't respect a person that doesn't show respect to her allies. Perhaps it was aliens who killed your squad, your men, but it wasn't these aliens." Shepard pointed to the floor beneath them. "The ones that help keep our weapons functioning, help Adams in Engineering, and even cover our backs.

"This is all strange for them too," Shepard continued. "I could be an ass to them as well, but what, really, does that accomplish? Wanna know my secret to surviving?"

Ashley nodded in surprise, "Aye…"

"Using all available resources," Shepard said, "And not doing anything unnecessary. These aliens, they are valuable to us. And we, as the ones who are chasing Saren, are valuable to them. They want our friendship. If we alienate the aliens, then all we do is create complications down the line."

"Even after everything that aliens have done to you," Ashley asked, "You're still willing to trust them?"

"It wasn't these aliens, though, Ashley!" Shepard said. "Garrus didn't shoot at our men at Shanxi, Tali doesn't steal our components, Wrex hasn't killed anyone aboard yet, and Liara, as far as I can tell over the past three days, is not Matriarch Benezia… or a slut for that matter." Shepard let her words sink in, hoping she didn't come across as a hypocrite to Ashley. After all, Shepard wasn't the spreader of good feelings, ever.

"So, it's just my feelings about aliens that irk you?" Ashley asked. "Not my skill?"

"You've got plenty of skill, Chief," Shepard said. "You've got enough to share." Ashley smiled, and actually looked relieved.

"That, Commander," Ashley said, "is the best thing anyone has said to me since I enlisted." Shepard let out a long breath of air.

"I need a fucking shower," Shepard groaned. "Sleep has evaded me these past few days."

"You need a shower?" Ashley asked, raising her arms, "Care to take a whiff, oh CO of mine?"

"Tell you what," Shepard said, wrinkling her nose, "We both shower, and we call each other by our first names. No formality, no ranks, nothing. Just equals… and you tell me what you and the crew feels about the mission. I want you to be honest with me."

"Showering with my superior?" Ashley asked. "I'm not sure about that, Skipper."

"Afraid to see the 'Bitch Queen' without her cloak and crown?" Shepard asked. "How often do you think I offer this, Williams? I'm giving you a chance to be completely honest with me without fear of repercussion, and I am probably your first CO who doesn't hate you because of your family heritage."

* * *

Ashley had given in rather quickly after Shepard had said that, and the two ended up scrubbing down as Ashley talked about being on the Normandy. As it turned out, it was her first ship-board assignment, though she had been applying for one for years now. Shepard listened thoughtfully as Ashley spoke and intently when she began to talk about Shepard's command.

"You're fearless out there in the field," Ashley had said, "I saw that on Eden Prime and Therum. Kaidan told me that a lot of the crew calls you Shotgun Shepard. In fact, you have a lot of rumors floating around about you."

"Scuttlebutt is a bitch," Shepard rolled her eyes.

"I think you could wash away those rumors if you got more on a personal level with the crew," Ashley said, "You know, like this."

"Strip naked and wet myself down?" Shepard asked dryly. "That would get rid of those rumors." Ashley laughed again.

"Well, maybe not this way," Williams admitted. "But going to the bar? Buying them a round?"

The subject had been quickly changed, but the words stuck in Shepard's brain. This felt good. Amazingly good. Just this small amount of human contact was enough to get Shepard's heart pounding. By the time she had her uniform on and captain's hat over her head, she was almost smiling. Almost. As Shepard cleaned up her earlier mess, Ashley stood behind her, now fully dressed in her uniform and hair pulled into a bun.

"So… you're a punk kind of girl?" Ashley asked.

"Not my best moment," Shepard said, glancing up at her hair. Luckily, Ashley didn't pry. "No need to go spreading this around."

"Me?" Ashley asked. "Never."

* * *

_Dear Mother, _

_I know it's been a while since we last talked, but I hope you understand. Stealth ship and all… Life as a Spectre is hard work. The paperwork is a nightmare, I've got about a hundred people at once asking for favors, and the crew is still acclimating to me being their new CO. I suppose it doesn't help that I've been so distant with them. But how can I get to know someone when, in reality, it's impossible for them to truly know me past this face of mine. _

_Just today, the day I send this to you via the vast array of buoys that make interstellar communication possible in the beautiful, black expanse that we humans now call home, I had my first conversation with the Normandy's newest human crewmember, a tough and animated Gunnery Chief named Ashley Williams. She's that type of marine that makes the Alliance great. The dedication, the aforementioned toughness, and the bravado that have been staple traits of our men and women for decades now. _

_Speaking to someone on a personal level like that after so long felt almost surreal. After all, I'm not good at making friends anymore, am I? The conversation between myself and Ash, as she wishes me to now call her, makes me think back to those days on Mindoir. Do you remember the dunes? The world was so small back then, yet so large in my eyes! I still remember Barney's expression when he saw me with that gyrocopter. You know, the one I flew into dad's lawn. You could say my ass was grass. (I'm terrible, I know.) _

_I guess you could say that the search goes well for Saren. He's illusive, that one. Our latest efforts landed us with the hesitant, yet educated, Doctor Liara T'Soni, an asari. She's the daughter of Saren's second in command, Benezia. I think the race I find most fascinating are the asari. Their skin is as turquoise as Mindoir's skies on a cloudless day. They truly represent the love of the galaxy, the beauty. They walk tall and enjoy nice wine, fresh air, and good music. The party race. _

_I suppose Doctor T'Soni is the Albert Einstein of the asari race, but not because of her brains (Those she does have a considerable one if her dossier is anything to go by). She stands apart from her race. She's the green apple in the basket. Where most asari enjoy large, smiling crowds dancing and partying, Liara enjoys the solitude one can only find in a broom closet. Funnily enough, she actually has made a living space out of Doctor Chakwas's storage room. _

_She spends her time observing the crew. At first I watched her just as closely. Was this my enemy, watching my crew for weaknesses? Would I have to enact 'justice?' As it turns out, Liara watches us not to learn how to kill us, but how to understand us. I've seen her watching Lieutenant Alenko play Rock-Paper-Scissors with Ash, and afterwards try and attempt the hand motions on her own. She's innocent, that much I know. Merely swept up in this whole mess. _

_I know I make these e-mails very formal, Mom, but I do miss you. There is a lot riding on this mission, and if what I think is happening, is happening, then it's not just the Citadel who I'll be saving. It's the entire galaxy. Imagine that. Who'd have thought that this C+ student would someday fight the god-enemy of the galaxy? _

_To be honest, Ashley has almost opened my eyes a bit. She's started to thaw the ice, so to speak. I am in constant fear that I might lose these men and women, but not one of them worries about me. Well, besides the fact that I might get them into a meat-grinder. The longer I try not to get attached, the harder it is to follow this one rule. They say working aboard a ship is lonely. I feel that every day. _

_From now on, I'm going to try and get to know my people. I'm done waking up in the middle of the night with terrors, and having no one to talk to. I had another attack mom. This time I was angry. It was the dream about the tank. I didn't take it well… and let's just say I won't need a hair stylist for a while. I've got this… short, choppy hair style now that makes me look all rugged. (Sighs) I suppose it'll make wearing a helmet more comfortable. _

_We'll be docking at the Citadel again in a few days' time. I'll send another e-mail then. Maybe I'll have friends. (I'm just sad, aren't I?) _

_Much love, _

_Phoebe. _

* * *

Shepard dared take her cap off for a few minutes and immediately she drew several stares. Presley almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her hairdo, and immediately saluted when he caught glimpse of her narrowed eyes.

"Ma'am!" He chuckled nervously. "I, ah, almost didn't recognize you!"

"What, XO?" Shepard asked casually. "You don't like my new style?"

"Ah, no, I mean yes, ma'am!" He replied anxiously. "It looks very… ah, sharp." Shepard crossed her arms with a frown.

"Why thank you, Navigator," Shepard nodded. "I thought it might help show off my vampire-like complexion."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ma'am?" Kaidan asked, clearing his throat. "I was wondering if I might make a suggestion." Shepard was making her rounds, inspecting the crew and the bridge, when the Lieutenant approached her. Thinking about her forming friendship with Ashley, Shepard obliged him a chance for conversation.

"What is it, Lieu… Kaidan?" Shepard asked. Alenko's face flashed with confusion, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Doctor T'Soni is cooped up 24/7 in that closet of hers," Kaidan said. "To be frank, she doesn't do anything for the Normandy other than provide a pretty face and another mouth to feed."

"Do you have a problem with the asari?" Shepard asked. "Have you noticed anything…?"

"Oh, no, Commander," Kaidan assured. "She's very sweet, and I doubt she's in cahoots with her mother. She just doesn't seem the type to go blowing up any colonies. But, what I mean is, she could be much more beneficial to the crew if she took up a few jobs here and there. Maybe train with a pistol. That way, if the Normandy was boarded, or if a crewman was in danger, she could help out in some way."

"You want to give her a gun?" Shepard asked skeptically.

"Well, perhaps not, but it wouldn't really be making it any easier for her to kill us all," Kaidan replied. "All asari are natural biotics. Even Wrex and I wouldn't hold a candle to her, even with years and years of training. From what I know about asari in general, I'd bet with a matriarch as a mother, Liara was given a higher education and biotic training. She could have some brawn behind that brain of hers. And if I'm right… she could kill half the crew before we would be able to stop her."

Shepard looked over to the medbay, her eyes focusing on the wall that separated them from the supply closet.

"If she's as powerful as you say she is," Shepard said, "she could be valuable on the ground."

"She could, Commander," Kaidan agreed. "To be honest, I'd love to see her in action. Her biotics could be incredibly powerful. Maybe she'll teach me a few things."

* * *

Liara was teetering on the edge of suicide. Not because her mother was flying around the galaxy with a madman blowing up colonies but from her sheer boredom. The shock of hearing about her mother had worn off after a few days, and Liara was now ready to go do something. Liara had always buried her problems under work, hoping to either fix them that way or wait it out until the problem was fixed on its own. But on a ship this small, without any fellow asari and no sense of familiarity, she was forced to sit on her cot and think, or use her limited access to the extranet to stream media, which was monitored.

Liara stared up at the ceiling, laying on her back on her cot. She drummed her fingers on the right bar beneath the scratchy cloth and let her free arm rest on her chest. Her eyes had

glazed over a while ago. Liara was imagining her estate- mother's estate- back home on Thessia. The T'Soni 'palace' was a walled complex which rested on a steep mountain side. The center lawn was surrounded by a U-shape of buildings, with the open end looking out over Armali. Its buildings were made of smooth stone in warm colors. Large windows let in the afternoon sunshine, and lush gardens housed colorful, native flowers.

Liara's daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sat up quickly and zipped up her jumpsuit around her upper body. Giving her consent for the visitor to come in, she was surprised by the Normandy's commander herself. Shepard had her hands awkwardly at her sides and her skin was a few shades darker. She cleared her throat, and Liara looked at her hopefully. Any conversation, no matter how trivial would be a blessing.

"I, ah, came to see how you were acclimating to the ship," Shepard began. "I can't imagine it's been easy."

Liara subconsciously examined Shepard again as she had when she had woken up the other day. She tried imagining Shepard at her estate- her mother's estate- on Thessia; it was a difficult image to conjur up. Shepard, donning a silky white dress, wandering about in the gardens. Liara doubted Shepard was one to wear dresses. Though she would look marvelous in one…

"Ahem," Shepard coughed. Liara blinked and stood up.

"I'm sorry," Liara apologized. "Yes, I am adjusting well. The ship is incredible, and the crew is mostly hospitable."

"Mostly?"

"Some of the crew is wary or somewhat hostile," Liara told her. "It is understandable. The stories of my mother cannot have left a good impression on me. I'll have to do my best to change their views on me." What Liara didn't know was that Shepard was making a mental note to look around for xenophobes aboard the Normandy more frequently. There was no room aboard the Normandy for them if they couldn't adjust to E.T's.

"Humanity as a whole needs to change their views," Shepard offered, leaning back on the desk that Liara's terminal rested on.

"I suppose it's safe to say that you are not weary of kind other than your own," Liara mused. "If allowing all of us 'alien's' on your ship is any indication."

"Each of you have something to offer," Shepard said. "Maybe I don't show my appreciation for any of you very often, but your contributions aren't ignored."

Liara felt a stirring inside at the Commander's words. Liara had never thought of herself as someone to be appreciated aboard a military ship. Her skillset was limited, though Liara had a feeling that Shepard wanted to ask more of her.

"I get the feeling you want to ask me something," Liara said, hoping she didn't sound annoyed or 'uptight' as she had heard the crew say of her. Such a strange term… uptight…

"There are other talents you could provide that would help us," Shepard said, not skipping a beat. "I hear you asari are talented biotics."

Ah. That. The Commander was suggesting Liara join her in battle. "I have already promised you my full support, Commander," Liara said genuinely. She gulped, however. "My mother would not let me go to dig sites on my own without some sort of training in self-defense. I spent ten years training with the Priestesses at the Armali Temple."

"Priestesses train in how to fight?" the Commander asked.

"It's a tradition that goes back millennia," Liara explained. "During the Black War, my people discovered the deadliness of chemical weapons and warfare. Many refugees of different republics would gather in the Armali Temple for prayer and aid. The Priestesses protected them when foreign troops invaded. They lined up in front of the temple and created an impenetrable biotic barrier.

"The Priestesses are gifted paladins," Liara continued. "Those that train with them learn a mixture of martial arts and defensive biotics, such as barriers and singularities. I could try and look up more offensive techniques… but my skill in Aqris is proficient enough to give you support."

"I'm glad you are so willing," Shepard admitted to her. "I suppose I didn't expect compliance, but… again, I am glad I was mistaken. You are braver than you make yourself out to be, Dr. T'Soni."

"Would you call me Liara?" the asari asked. "I only use my title when on a dig or during presentations."

"If you prefer that," Shepard shrugged. Liara smiled and the air grew quiet between them. Liara's eyes wandered to the top of the commander's head, staring once again at the strange phenomenon that occurred there. Hair, it was called! What use was it? Had humans once needed it for warmth, but had evolved to wear it only on their heads?

"Something interesting?" Shepard asked, lazily placing her chin in the palm of her hand, sitting back on the desk she had been leaning on.

"Oh, my apologies," Liara blushed. "It's just… your… hair… seems different."

"Yeah," the commander murmured. "I trimmed it up a bit."

"Trimmed?"

"You know…" Shepard droned. She stuck out her index finger and her ring finger to make a V shape in her free hand, miming a pair of scissors. "Snip-snip."

"Does that hurt?!" Liara asked, horrified at this self-mutilation.

"Like a bitch," Shepard rolled her eyes. "And the blood just goes freaking everywhere!"

"Commander!" Liara cried in alarm. "I suggest you see the doctor!"

"Relax, Liara," Shepard smirked. "I'm only yanking your chain." Liara prepared another shocked outburst, but Shepard quickly added, "Joking. I'm only joking. You know…? Something said to evoke laughter?"

Liara slowly closed her mouth and stared at the human quizzically. She was not laughing! This joking seemed like a terrible thing, how could it possible evoke such a response?

"Do humans do this 'joking' often?" Liara asked.

"Whenever we can get away with it," Shepard said. Suddenly, she made a sour face and reached into her pocket. She withdrew a small, orange vial. As she popped the lid, Liara noticed that the Commander's hands had begun to shake slightly. Liara watched as Shepard popped two small, red pills into her mouth. Letting her head fall back, Shepard closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Shepard?" Liara asked. "Is this another joke?" The human lowered her head and chuckled slightly.

"I wish," Shepard sighed, replacing her vial. "I'm hypoglycemic. A… side effect of a surgery I had."

"You are… diabetic?" Liara asked, glancing at Shepard's muscular form.

"No, no," Shepard smirked. "Just a side effect of a surgery. It makes it hard for glucose to get into the old blood stream. So… hypoglycemia. The pills are essentially capsules with high amounts of sugar and keep the manifestations at bay."

"I cannot fathom a surgery that causes that," Liara admitted, thinking it baffling.

"Pray you never have to get it," Shepard said seriously. "It sucks."

At first, Liara assumed she was referring to the condition. But Liara wondered if the human meant the surgery instead. What kind of surgery was this…?

"Let's head down to the shuttle bay," Shepard said, sliding off of the desk. "I've got to get you situated into some armor, and show you a few of the ropes."

* * *

Liara watched intently as Shepard explained the do's and don'ts of taking care of armor, how to put it on, and how it was powered. It was all basic, as Liara's own hardsuit would not be as advanced as Shepard's own. In fact, staring down at the brown and green hardsuit she would be gallivanting across the galaxy in from now on, and compared it to Shepard's, she found herself mildly envious. Liara's appeared rusty and antiqued, though Shepard assured her it would be "rockin'" after Williams was finished with it.

Shepard's looked much more battle worthy. A red hardsuit with golden chest plate, shoulder pads, and knee pads, a gold alliance emblem donned above the right breast, and the helmet visor shone as if it had never been used. Liara doubted that the commander would send her into battle with poor equipment but… oh well. Liara trusted her biotics far more than any hardsuit in the galaxy.

"It's pretty simple, really," Shepard said, laying out the hardsuit on the Gunnery Chief's workstation. "Ash is performing other duties right now, but she'll have this ready for you."

"Thank you, Commander," Liara said genuinely. Shepard shrugged and began rummaging through different lockers beside the workstation.

"Tell me about yourself, Liara," Shepard said absently.

"Me?" Liara asked, sitting down on the desk. "I am afraid I am not that interesting, Commander. I spend most of my time on remote digs, unearthing mundane items deep underground."

"Sounds dangerous," Shepard remarked. "And lonely."

"Sometimes I would run afoul of some indigenous life forms," Liara told. She blushed. "Or stumble across a band of privateers or mercenaries. I was always careful, however."

"'Guess even your priestly biotics weren't enough for a krogan and a landing party of geth, huh?" Shepard asked, withdrawing a small pistol from the locker.

"I suppose," Liara agreed. "Normally I never found myself in a position my biotics couldn't handle."

"How about the loneliness? Did the priestesses teach you anything about dealing with that?"

"I enjoy solitude," Liara admitted. "Sometimes I just need to get away from people."

"You don't like other people?" Shepard asked, swiftly beginning to take the pistol apart and clean it with a rag. Liara watched her hands move as if on their own, dancing across the metal like they were meant together. They might as well have been. Liara knew Shepard must have been doing this a long time.

"I suppose that's just what happens when you grow up the daughter of a matriarch," Liara sighed. "You get immediate access to the best education, societies, and events. You are… put above other people who were born in a lower financial and influential class. That kind of thing is slowly becoming less and less prominent, though it is certainly taking time. Everyone expected me to become a leader of our people, I know my mother did."

"I became interested in the past because of my mother's interest in only the future," Liara continued. "At least it seemed like that. Maybe I sound foolish… it sounds as if I became an archaeologist merely to spite Benezia." Shepard glanced at her and made a small, distant smile.

"All kids like to rebel against their parents," Shepard offered. "It's natural." Liara couldn't help her laugh, and noticed a similarity between her mother and the commander.

"You have the wisdom of the matriarch, Commander Shepard," Liara commented. "That is exactly what she told me before I left home." Liara looked down at her hands and scrunched her brows together. "But there was more to it than that. The protheans are fascinating. They've left us so much, and yet… so little at the same time. I wanted to know everything about them." Liara looked up and saw the commander looking at her.

"That is why…" Liara hesitated. "You fascinate me so, Commander. You were marked by that beacon on Eden Prime, Commander! Working prothean technology." Shepard lifted her grease-covered hands and widened her eyes.

"You wanna dissect me, Doc?" Shepard gasped in mock alarm. "Like a lab assignment?" Liara, unaware of Shepard's inner, childlike humor even still, stood from her seat in a flash.

"What?!" Liara gasped. "No, I never meant to-! I never meant to offend you, Shepard! I only meant you might make an interesting specimen for an in-depth study- No, that's even worse-"

"Liara."

"W-what?" Liara squeaked. Shepard placed a hand on her arm.

"J.O.K.I.N.G.," Shepard smirked. "If you want to survive this ship, you had better learn sarcasm and bad jokes." Liara placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes in aggravation.

"Oh, why do I do this?" Liara muttered. "I'm so dense!"

"Calm down," Shepard said, turned back to her gun and rebuilding it. "You'll catch on."

"Now you see why I spend so much time on remote digs and away from most people," Liara mumbled. "I always manage to make a fool of myself. Can we just pretend this conversation never happened?"

"No," Shepard said, raising the pistol and regarding it in her palm. "I'm glad I got to know you a little better, Liara. You sound like a dedicated person, and if you are as tenacious as I feel you are, you'll be a real asset to our team." Liara was slightly taken aback by the commander's compliment.

"You really are not as the other crew says," Liara said softly. "You don't seem cold to me." Shepard leaned against the desk and shrugged with folded arms, pistol resting on the desk between them.

"I'm turning over a new leaf," Shepard admitted. At Liara's puzzled expression, "I'm trying to reinvent myself. To start looking towards the future."

"That's good, Commander," Liara offered, nodded in agreement.

"_'I mean, they say you die twice. One time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time,'_" Shepard recited. "A quote by Banksy. Maybe when Saren get's his ass handed to him by us on the Normandy... we'll sll live a thousand years." After assuring Liara that Alenko would teach her basic pistol marksmanship, Shepard left to check the bridge. Liara's hand drifted up to the spot where the commander had touched her.

Her cheeks darkened, her heart raced, and a smile began to form on her cerulean lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Working as a private investigator on Omega station was perhaps the most exciting and most unfulfilling job in the galaxy. Some of the more organized crime lords would hire you on as they would a mercenary or privateer, but if you got a reputation in working for Aria T'Loak on a few occasions, you had everyone on the station coming to you with their problems.

Claudia Hayes was no hero. She wasn't a humanitarian, or a turatarian, or an asaritarian... or whatever. She liked guns, loved money, and enjoyed digging into the juiciest of scandals and crimes. She mused that she was a lot like a guardian to many people on Omega… but she never worked without a price. Even those that considered her a close friend knew she required a bargain for any favors. And her lifestyle on Omega was evident of her business attitude.

Claudia resided in a penthouse suite that overlooked a colorful skyline dotted with massive neon advertisements. Her back porch had a view of this and more, with sliding glass windows outfitted with kinetic barriers between it and the main living area. Inside her home was a very clean space, with modern furniture and Lantern-Cubes that drifted around the room giving off an orange light. Her home wasn't too extravagant when first laid eyes on, but beneath its cozy and homely exterior, Claudia packed several surprises.

In a hidden room behind a sliding wall was Claudia's small, but well-kept, armory of pistols and a few other more specialized weapons. While she wasn't inclined to wear armor, the PI did invest in top notch shielding, the power source of which could be passed off as belt buckle.

Her business attire was very formal, with a white, short sleeved button up shirt beneath a black button up vest. The rest of her ensemble of clothing was black and spotless. Looks were crucial on Omega, a lesson she had learned from Aria.

"How may I help you, Mr. Calash?" Claudia asked as she sat back on her couch with one leg crossed over the other. In one hand she gently swirled a glass of Harper's Cabernet. She smiled at the disgruntled batarian before her, knowing how hard it must have been for him to suck it up and request the help of a human puvacu. Idly waiting for the batarian to muster words, Claudia twirled a thin finger through her thick, brunette hair.

"Err…" the batarian mumbled. Mr. Calash was an owner of the slave ship, Rogrunel. He often raided the ever warring Terminus planets when the main forces weren't aware. Calash was well known as an abuser of drugs, alcohol, crew, and his wife. Claudia wondered which one Calash would be asking her about.

"My mate," Calash growled. "She's been seeing some other person. I don't know who, but I know it's true." So, the wife then. Claudia wondered how an alien-trafficker could have one, but she also supposed anything was possible in today's galaxy. Perhaps the 'abused' wife was in on the whole thing, working alongside her batarian mate as an accomplice?

"I see," Claudia nodded slightly, before sipping her glass. A normal host would have offered her guest a glass himself. Claudia smirked inwardly at the notion of letting this pig fondle her expensive wines and glasses.

"Well?" Calash prompted, sitting forward and narrowing his four eyed gaze on her. Claudia raised a brow, her glass obscuring most of her face below her eyes.

"Well, what?" Claudia asked coolly. Mr. Calash seemed to get irritated at this. His knuckles darkened as they tightened on his knees.

"Can you help me?" Calash asked through gritted teeth.

"That depends," Claudia said simply, letting her glass down and rising from her seat. Slowly pacing in front of her sliding glass windows, she spread her arms wide. "I know this station from the oldest pipes to Aria's back porch. I know people who have dirt on more people, and I use that to fix people's problems- for a price." She stopped at her last word, and turned her body to face Calash. "If you want me to confirm that your mate is getting loose with herself I can do that for a certain amount of credits. If you want me to do that, and find out who she's been fucking, I can do that too. But it'll be extra."

"I knew how this worked before I came in here, human," Calash snapped.

"Obviously you didn't," Claudia smirked. "If you want to do business with me, there will be no 'human.' I am Miss Hayes. And my price is 15,000 credits." The batarian actually laughed at her. Claudia's left eye twitched at the honking noise.

"You cannot be serious, human!" Calash sputtered. "That bitch wife of mine isn't worth fifteen-k! She isn't worth the dirt my boots carry in their soles!"

"Dirt I witnessed getting tracked across my white carpets," Claudia muttered. Raising her voice, "If that were the case, Mr. Calash, then why had you asked in the first place?"

"Because that whore is mine," Calash responded with self-pride thick in his gloated throat. Claudia narrowed her eyes. As if this batarian had never fucked another despite his marital commitments.

"So, it's your pride you care about," Claudia mused aloud. "You hate that your mate might have left you for another. Well, then. I suppose you'll find some other person to find out who your wife has been screwing. Let me say this before you leave: No one on Omega is as subtle as I am. If you hire anyone else, every other person on this station will know that Ruenl Calash's wife is banging the next batarian over." Batarians were easy to manipulate, so much is was similar to cajoling children. Batarian's only cared about their supposed honor and pride, and power. If other batarians knew that Calash couldn't keep a tight grip over his mate, his social status among them would diminish. Social status was a factor in all civilizations, but for the batarians it was paramount.

"Hm, well… I…" Calash grumbled with his pride once again taking the better of him.

"I suppose any two bit mercenary could beat his way through all of your wife's acquaintances or frequented locations," Claudia shrugged, her hazel eyes twinkling. "But only I can keep your honor intact if you truly wish to pursue this, Mr. Calash." The batarian folded his hands together and rolled his shoulders. He stood, and buttoned up his native jacket.

"I'll pay the money… Miss Hayes," he said. Claudia opened her arms to her sides.

"Then I'll get started right away," she said with a warm smile.

* * *

Claudia had Calash send her all the information he had on his mate to her work omni, allowing her to judge the woman's interests. Claudia was surprised to discover that Calash's mate was a turian female by the name of Harah. She had taken Calash's last name as her own as, per turian custom, something that the batarian had been vocally negative about to the PI.

It was very rare to find a batarian/turian relationship, even with interspecies relations becoming so frequent nowadays. There was something exotic of being with another species that most couldn't deny, unless you were a xenophobe zealot. But Calash's interests in partners seemed to revolve around asari and his own people. What did Harah have that made her so interesting to him? Ah. The given information said she had been in control of a small fortune from a previous relationship.

Harah was, by all accounts, an ugly person both inside and out. Perfect for Calash, really. Her plates were a rutty brown, and she bore no facial markings. This was something to note, as turian culture claimed that all those without the markings of their birth planet were to be distrusted. This might mean any number of resulting ideas for paramours. Harah could be excluded from turian locals and societies. Even on Omega, turians were proud of their birthplaces and colonial lineage. Another example of how social status was a prominent idea within alien cultures.

In addition to her disgraceful looks, Claudia read on to discover that Harah was abusive to recently captured slaves. She had a particular obsession with beating humans. Judging from her age, it was possible that Harah had family who had been killed during First Contact. However, there was no strict evidence of this within what information was given to Claudia.

She supposed that Calash wouldn't have been inclined to hand out everything on his turian, but this did make Claudia's job a little more difficult. And fun.

Calash's evidence for his mate's aloofness consisted of late nights out, personal belongings that seemed to carry sentimental value that weren't from him, and the smell of sex on her clothing. Only the last piece seemed of any real consequence. All aliens had their own smell, and depending on what it was, could tell Claudia who Harah has been spending her time with. If it were sweet and flowery, odds are Harah had been with an asari. Turians themselves had their own rustic, coppery scent. Claudia would need to see Harah's things for more solid information.

As for the items, they consisted of a semi-expensive necklace that seemed affordable to the average Omegan so long as it were only a single purchase, and didn't mind skipping a few extra meals for a few days. A business owner seemed more likely, and an owner up in the wealthier districts even more likely.

Claudia flipped through to the past business dealings that Calash had been in over the past few months. A fellow slaver, the owner of docking bays 3A to 3F, a few club owners, the list

went on. Claudia made a note to poke around all of the male business dealers first, given Harah's marriage to Calash, and put the female ones on the backburner.

"Call Chanda," Claudia announced to the air, sitting back from her desk and propping her feet up. "I want video feed." Her omni screen automatically turned pages to her contact information, as if controlled by an invisible hand, and proposed a link between her own 'tool and Chanda's. Claudia waited patiently for the asari to answer.

"Hey, baby!" a shrill voice cooed through the link before the video feed was live. Claudia suppressed a sigh.

"Chanda," Claudia greeted. The feed became live, and the youthful face of Chanda Nasser filled up the entire screen. She backed up a bit, her pearly white teeth bared in a pleasant grin. "Not busy are you?"

"Just backstage!" Chanda answered with a cock of her head. "Why…? You need me to come over?"

"I could use a little fun tonight," Claudia shrugged, looking away from the eighty year old. "I just started a new case after all…"

"Aww, are you bored already?" Chanda cooed. "I'll be right over!"

The link disconnected, and Claudia lowered her arm. Only two people were allowed to sleep with Aria's Afterlife dancers. Aria herself, and the PI who found them for her.

* * *

Claudia laid back against the pillows and allowed Chanda to rest her head on her chest. The two of them panted from their previous activities, and both were covered in a sheen of sweat. Chanda hummed a song to herself and let her hands roam the expanse of Claudia's taught stomach muscles. The young asari, barely of legal age for her kind, seemed content to stay the night.

"You staying?" Claudia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup," Chanda nodded, her arms wrapping tight around the human's waist. "So… what case you workin' on?"

Claudia reached over to her night stand and snatched up her omni-tool. Sliding the thin ring over her wrist, she activated the display and began going over Harah's information once more.

"Just another scandal between the spouses," Claudia replied, her free arm around Chanda's shoulders. "Not much."

"We're kinda like spouses, huh?" Chanda teased. Claudia laughed, and sat up a bit, forcing Chanda to release her.

"'Spouse' is a human term for two married or, in your case, bonded people," Claudia told her young partner. "I'm not either of those with you."

"Oh," Chanda rolled her eyes, once more curling up to the PI. "But we will one day, right?"

"What?" Claudia asked, only half listening to the dancer's babbling.

"You know, silly!" Chanda giggled. She pushed Claudia's Omni-tool arm down and straddled her, earning the asari a gentle swear. Chanda placed her hands on Claudia's bare shoulders and pushed into her. "We're gonna get married!" Once more, Claudia chuckled, though her hands instinctively went to the hips of the blue entertainer.

"First of all, Aria would never permit that," Claudia said, "And secondly, if I were going to marry someone, and I have no intentions to, it wouldn't be you, oh lover of mine." Chanda cocked her head.

"Oh please, babe, we've been sleeping together for half a decade now," Chanda smirked. "Come on… you know you want this." Chanda leaned back to let Claudia see the full front of her body. Claudia rolled her eyes. Her attraction to Chanda was purely physical. Chanda's figure said young, petite, perky, and virginal. Her personality, however, was much too immature than Claudia could stand for too long. Chanda was loud, nosy, and reminded her too much of a Harley Quinn type.

"Yeah, fucking you does give me immense pleasure," Claudia said through a devilish grin that made even Chanda turn several shades of blue darker. "But that's as far as I'll go. No partners for me!"

"Whatever!" Chanda shrugged and rolled off of the PI without any grace. She flopped onto her back and rolled around in the sheets until she had stolen all of them for herself.

"Hey, it's freezing!" Claudia growled and attempted to take back her expensive coverlets. Chanda giggled like a child in response. "Come-here! Oh, you little fuck!"

* * *

Claudia should have guessed Chanda wouldn't let her back to work. After sleeping, the asari babbled on and on. All through their shower, their getting dressed, and the bowl of cereal Claudia left her with. Chanda had taken to yelling across the penthouse as the PI decided where she would go first with the investigation.

"So, hey I was wonderin' if I could crash here for a few…?" Chanda bounced through the door, seeing Claudia at her desk. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"In a sec," Claudia said without looking up. "What about crashing here?"

"Can I stay here for the weekend?" Chanda asked. "There's this batarian walking around my place, and I swear he's got his eyes on me."

"He won't touch you, Cha'," Claudia smirked. "You work Afterlife, if he touched you Aria would kill him herself."

"I don't know…" Chanda grumbled. "He looks pretty crazy… Come on! I'll help around here if you want. I could be your partner for your case!"

"You can stay here," Claudia said simply. "But you can't be my partner, Chanda. You know how these things work."

"You know what?" Chanda asked, clambering onto Claudia's desk, earning her a baffled look.

"What?" Claudia asked with exasperation.

"I love myself," Chanda said with such solemnity it made Claudia laugh.

"That's a bit self-centered."

"No one else can just ask to stay here," Chanda said, leaning back and kicking her feet in the air. "Admit it! I'm your number one!" Returning her eyes to her omni, she let her free hand stroke Chanda's leg.

"I admit," Claudia shrugged. "If that batarian put his hands on you, I'd be pretty displeased. Anyways, when do you need to head back to work?"

"In an hour?" Chanda answered.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Claudia prompted.

"You gonna give me a ride?"

"Sure," Claudia answered. "But you know all of this comes at a price right?" Chanda placed a finger on her thin, blue chin and seemed to think.

"Let me guess," She mused. "You won't ask me for money… And let's admit, I'm pretty fucking adorable… You want sex?"

"I want you to stay out of my liquor cabinet," Claudia said, "So I had better not come home tonight to find you drunk, or I may have to kick you out."

"You're not going to do that," Chanda sighed. "You love me too much."

"Keep telling yourself that," Claudia called, as the asari slid off the desk and went to finish her breakfast.

"I will!" Chanda answered, swaying her hips and snapping her fingers.

* * *

**_A/N: Merry Christmas Everybody! I'm glad I was able to get a few more chapters in before Christmas, and I may get another, but I wanted to say Merry Christmas just in case! I hope the holidays are treating you well._**

**_I was feeling a bit confined to the ME1 storyline, so I decided to craft a parallel storyline about an Omega Private Investigator and occasional informant to Aria. I suppose Claudia's looks spawned from Helena Harper from RE6, and while that game sucked, Harper still had the looks of a badass crime fighter. While Shepard fights for honor and her friends, Claudia fights for money and sex._**


	7. Chapter 7

Claudia sighed when Chanda gripped her right arm and leaned against her. The asari rested her head on Claudia's shoulder as the human walked her around the back of Afterlife to where the dancers usually entered.

Chanda batted her arm playfully and quipped, "Please, you love having me on your arm, baby."

"Doesn't Aria prefer that her dancer's appear available?" Claudia remarked. They arrived at the back entrance where four LOKI mechs patrolled. They briefly scanned Chanda and Claudia before returning to their positions at either side of the back door that could only be opened by a specific omni-tool code that only Aria and her dancers were privy to.

"Maybe, but it's you, Claudia," Chanda grinned with shining white teeth. "Plus, Liselle keeps telling Aria that we're perfect for each other!"

"Has she?" Claudia smirked. "Well, I don't know about that."

"You know, that kind of talk hurts my feelings," Chanda said and pulled away. Claudia looked at her with a quirked brow. Chanda crossed her arms and glared at the human with a cocked hip. "You should apologize!"

"What are you, an anime girl?" Claudia asked with amusement. "Don't look at me like that, and get to work! Aria will have my ass if I don't get you here on time."

Chanda squeaked as the human PI took her hips and pulled her over in a deep kiss. The asari instinctively placed her hands on the Claudia's shoulders in surprise. Claudia released her and lightly pushed the asari towards the back door to Afterlife.

"I'll see you at home, yeah?" Claudia asked with a wave, leaving the flabbergasted, but quickly recovering dancer behind.

Chanda waved back and called, "Don't stay out too late, honeybunch!" Although Chanda couldn't see it, the human genuinely smiled.

* * *

The space port on Omega stretched all the way around, like a ring, on the seven hundredth through the seven hundredth and twentieth floors. Ships varied in size and shape, coming from every race in the galaxy that was capable of space flight. Claudia had seen many a strange and captivating creature walk out of the ports, from volus to hanar. However, just like the rest of the station, there were good places to dock and poor ones. The docks were about a two hour trip from home.

Slaving ships tended to use their own sector of the docks, run only by Aria's enforcers. There was room there for ships as big as dreadnaughts, though finding a ship that size was rare. Most were cruisers or frigates with large cargo holds with slaves of all races packed like sardines. Claudia couldn't say seeing her own people being purchased and sold by aliens didn't bother her, but it really wasn't any of her business. This was the Terminus Systems. Anything could happen out here. It was the untamed frontier to some, and an economic gold mine to others.

Claudia scaled down the long flight of stairs from the overlooking balcony and down to the open hanger bay where Calash's ship was docked. Her eyes flickered with annoyance when she saw that Calash was hosting a makeshift slave auction down in the hanger bay. A large crowd surrounded an open, holographic fenced off portion of the bay. Inside were Calash and several of his more presentable slaves, Claudia presumed. She also saw Harah there, her tall and lean turian figure shadowed beneath a robe and hood that was a staple amongst turian females.

Claudia decided to wait until both Harah and the crowds were gone before seeking permission to board the ship and shift through the 'gifts' Harah had been receiving from her paramour, as Calash referred. Claudia found herself a comfortable spot to sit on top of a supply crate. She had to climb a tad bit to get onto it, but it allowed her to see over the taller heads in the crowd, such as those belonging to an elcor or a krogan.

Claudia reached into her pocket as Calash presented his best slaves, and brought out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Despite the now taboo feelings on tobacco products among humanity and other 'evolved' races, Claudia loved the warmth the cigarettes provided. Plus, with modern medicine and her kind of money, she could afford a new goddamn lung if it came to it. After several muggings, bullet wounds, stabs, burns, and whatever else, Claudia figured a bad lung wouldn't kill her. Lighting the cigarette, she stuck it in between her lips with a grim smile.

"Take a look at this fine specimen of salarian!" Calash roared at the crowd. "He was considered a brilliant mind on his colony, before I snatched him up! He's got good muscle form, but he'll be great use in a job that requires brain instead of brawn!" As the crowd began shouting offers at Calash, Claudia noticed there were no batarians in that line up of slaves. Perhaps they were all within the confines of the ship in too poor a condition for showcasing, or perhaps Calash refused to sell his own kind. Claudia frowned, guessing the latter.

"Sold-! To the gentlemen in the green armor!" Another batarian came up and provided his credits, before taking the sniveling salarian by the arm and taking him away. Claudia didn't know what his fate would be, but she doubted it would be good. She returned her attention to the auction itself. She shouldn't think about it.

This went on for almost an hour as the batarian slaver made his credits by the boatload. Claudia admitted to herself that Calash knew how to swing the crowd using honeyed words about his slaves and their backgrounds. He made them all sound like fantastic purchases. One by one, each slave was sold at high prices that fueled the thick lipped smile on the batarian's face. Claudia shook her head in amusement.

Claudia's attention turned to Harah. Usually turians stood straight backed and chins up in a stereotypical show of arrogance. In contrast, Harah seemed to stare at the ground just an inch ahead of her toes. Despite the mandibles on either side of her mouth, the vibrations there coupled with the movement of the scaled chin, suggested that Harah was muttering to herself. Claudia narrowed her eyes in scrutiny. It was as if Harah didn't know where she was, and Calash was completely unaware.

Claudia, growing understandably concerned, held off until the sale was over, and Calash began ordering his crew to pack up the makeshift stage. Almost immediately Harah approached the batarian slaver and whispered something in his ear that Claudia was unable to catch. She didn't worry about that, however. Calash would give her the details in a few minutes. Calash's four black eyes glanced in Claudia's direction before he nodded to his wife. The turian departed without so much a glance at the PI.

"What did she ask you?" Claudia asked after Harah was gone, and Calash had approached her.

"She asked to go and take a look around the markets," Calash replied. "Hm… She's been acting stranger and stranger lately."

"Like muttering to herself?" Claudia asked. "I saw hints of that just now."

"She's been doing that everywhere!" Calash said. "I keep worrying she's going to stab me in my sleep."

Claudia smirked inwardly at the thought and said, "I'm going to follow her a bit, try and find out where she goes every day. If she contacts you at any time, record everything you two say. I don't care how trivial. The more you help me, the sooner you can be sure if this turians been screwing the next guy over." Claudia turned to leave, but caught herself and added, "Take this and scan Harah's belongings. Send the results to me when the disk flashes purple." She handed the batarian a thick, black disk that was made to collect DNA samples. Claudia would have preferred to use her omni-tool, but she knew this job could be done by Calash himself in only a few minutes. She left him after he took the device, and fell in several meters behind Harah.

* * *

Claudia followed Harah down one of the many catwalks that extended between two of Omega's many districts. Unfortunately for the PI, Harah seemed to be heading towards the markets on the turian side of Omega. This meant that Claudia would have to follow suit, and risk upsetting some of the turian thugs over there. Normally, Claudia wouldn't be intimidated by a few hustlers, but the turians were different. Their gangs were organized, well-armed, and hung their corpses from the sides of tall buildings. It was brutal and sent a clear message to all outsiders: If you enter our territory, be prepared for some opposition.

Claudia trailed the turian for as long as the boundary lines permitted, but the closer she got to turian territory, the less and less diverse the crowd became. More turian faces populated the crowd, and Claudia began to feel her cover slipping. Under no circumstances would Claudia jeopardize a job. She would need some sort of back up for this one.

As Claudia watched Harah from a distance, her right eye twitched with irritation. Having a helping hand had a few benefits, but one glaring negative: They would expect a share of the profits at the end of the job, and depending on who Claudia asked, that share might be larger than Claudia would be willing.

Claudia stopped at the edge of turian territory, and doubled back. The only way for her to get through this territory would be to have the right kind of appearance. Humans might be weary of a large, menacing looking body guard, and asari might fear the telltale signs of a biotic amp. Batarians were the same as humans, but they looked for someone who was well dressed more often than physical prowess. Turians were complicated. Perhaps that was why they had small, but powerful EMP devices on their buildings to prevent from outside surveillance. It was a ploy activated by the Talons.

Like salarians, turians tended to fear intelligent looking males who appeared to be looking for a strategy for every situation. Turians could smell confidence and intelligence. Physical size was taken into account, how couldn't it be in a race that prided itself in a well-trained, and well-built army. But brain power was paramount. Claudia could likely get away with a female partner, but she knew that the effect wouldn't be the same. Both turians and salarians still held some prejudices about gender roles, though this was becoming less apparent in turian culture with the influence of foreign nations.

Claudia caught a tram back up into Aria's territory, a two hour trip from this level. Rides along the Omega tram lines were rattling to say the least, as the cars threatened to disconnect from the suspender fields the entire trip. Claudia tended to stand beside the door just in case she needed to pry them open and take a leap if the situation demanded. Outside the dark, cracked windows, dozens of districts zipped by. Colorful neon signs flashed by as streaks of different colored lights.

When she finally arrived, Claudia walked out into the wide square that ran across the front of Afterlife. A long line stretched out from the door as per usual, each hopeful person waiting to be admitted by the elcor bouncer. Claudia casually passed them by, having no desire to enter the club today. As Claudia checked her chron, she scowled at the time. Late Afternoon, and she had hardly gotten anything accomplished. Hopefully, with her partner's aid tomorrow, she would be able to find out something new and see this job through.

Claudia entered the corridor that led her to the apartments, passed the batarian preacher that was always there, and skirted through the small market place that was there. Up a few more flights of stairs, passing a number of destitute persons, and proceeding to uptown where she herself lived. The day had come full circle, and Claudia felt annoyed yet again at the lack of accomplishment. The day was wasted, really, not that it was her own fault.

Claudia arrived at her would be partner's home, a flat much smaller than her own, but still on the more… opulent side of Omega. The kind of people who owned homes in these complexes were higher level agents for Aria, or at least people the Queen felt deserved them. This particular home belonged to Grizz, one of Aria's most trusted guardsmen.

Claudia knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to answer. She knew he had the day off today, just like she knew all of Aria's guard's shifts. It took a minute for him to answer, but when he did, he came to the door wrapped in a towel.

"Spirits, woman, you have the worst timing!" Grizz complained before ushering the PI in.

"Getting yourself ready for a date or something?" Claudia asked.

"How many turian women are on Omega, Hayes?" Grizz asked flatly, his mandibles fluttering in annoyance. "What do you need?" Claudia smirked and followed him back to his bathroom, where she leaned on the wall beside the door in wait for him to finish up.

"I need an escort into turian territory tomorrow," Claudia called in. "You interested?" Grizz poked his head out, a tooth brush between his lips.

"Whash t' jahb?" He asked.

"I'm just trailing this woman who might be having an affair," Claudia told him. "Turian woman actually."

"She hot?" He asked after spitting into his sink.

"I can't tell your people apart so I wouldn't know," Claudia joked.

"Well, you're a female aficionado right?" Grizz commented. "Hey, did I use that word right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Claudia shrugged. "So can you show up tomorrow or what?"

"I should, unless Aria calls me in for some reason," Grizz said, passing Claudia and heading to his bedroom. Disregarding the man's privacy, Claudia followed.

"You sure are putting a lot of effort into this aren't you?" Claudia asked.

"I gotta make this one count," Grizz defended. "So... Chanda seemed pretty excited today backstage. I hear she's living with you now."

"Just for a few days," Claudia replied, averting her eyes as the turian got dressed. "She told some weirdo is prowling around her place."

"What weirdo?" Grizz asked, standing straight. Claudia smirked at the turian's seriousness for his job, seeing why Aria kept him around. Another part of her secretly felt pride for him, as it seemed as though he took the dancer's wellbeing's to heart.

"Some batarian that's hanging around their place," Claudia told him. "Could be nothing, could be something."

"I'll look into that," Grizz said, quickly noting it on his omni-tool. "Aria would kill fifty people for every scratch on one of her girls."

"That's true," Claudia agreed. "I suppose I'll leave you now, Grizz. Err… good luck on your… date…"

"Yeah," he waved dismissively and returned to getting dressed. The thought of Grizz in a suit made the PI snicker quietly, and the human wondered who the 'lucky' lady was. She'd seen turian females walking around before, but not many. Most turian women stayed either in their own home systems or with their military forces. Claudia left the apartment, and was heading down the street when her omni-tool buzzed. Checking the ID, Claudia was both surprised and again irritated. Calash with information.

She quickly accessed the new information and buried her annoyance. After all, the success of her job was greatly affected by how much Calash was willing to cooperate. If the job didn't go well, then it was only he to blame. She'd let him decide in the future.

The new data was easy to deduce. Pheromones and DNA signatures indicated that Harah had had no prolonged contact with anyone but Calash. This could have been evidence that Harah wasn't involved with anyone else, but that didn't explain where Harah was getting her gifts or why she returned home smelling of sex. Claudia closed the information puzzled, both what this information meant and why Calash had taken half the day to complete such a simple job. Claudia immediately wanted to head back down to the docks and have a look at Harah's things on her own, but the human decided against it. She could, and would, wait until tomorrow.

Claudia pondered to herself as she crossed the avenue and the front of Afterlife. After a consideration of stopping for a few drinks, she once again decided to head home and look over Harah's file some more. It was only a twenty minute walk before Claudia was at her lift.

What could this mean? Claudia though as she rode upward. Harah could have washed her clothes clean of DNA afterwards, but that seemed like an unlikely waste of time and effort. Harah, if her file was to be believed, only enjoyed effort when it meant beating a few human slaves into a pulp and she was otherwise a lethargic person. She could have been purchasing the 'gifts' on her own using a separate account, but once again that seemed unlikely. Harah's activity on her husband's account had dwindled to almost nil activity as of late, with her making zero withdrawals. All things considered, it seemed as if Harah was simply picking things out of the gutter and taking them home after long walks. Then there was the muttering from earlier, and what appeared to be an urgent departure from the docks. All odd.

Claudia entered her apartment to find something that both did and didn't surprise her. She had explicitly ordered Chanda not to touch her liquor cabinet, yet the asari had done so anyway. This didn't surprise her, but what the asari put the liquid spirits to did so. Chanda had also raided Claudia's kitchen and defiled her dining room. Claudia stared with one eye brow cocked, a hand on her hip. For a few seconds she was speechless.

Chanda beamed at her, an apron around her neck (Claudia didn't know where that came from) and a knife dangerously twirling in her fingertips. The dining room table had been set with plates of food for two, using Claudia's finest china, and her lights had been lowered to what could have been considered 'romantic.' Over the sound system, Candi Staton's Young Hearts Run Free played, obviously the catchiest song Chanda had found among Claudia's limited collection.

"Chanda…?" Claudia asked, baffled. "What is all this?"

"I cooked it all myself!" Chanda said proudly. "And set this all up for you!"

"Why?" Claudia asked.

"Because, silly, I wanted to surprise you!" Chanda giggled, and took Claudia's arm. She pulled the human over to the table and sat her down at the head of it. The asari hugged her human's shoulders from behind and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. Then, she shot over to the kitchen to take another platter of food over to the table.

"Well I am surprised," Claudia scoffed. "Who made all of this food?"

"I did!" Chanda called.

"I've never seen you cook before," Claudia said. "No way you did this. C'mon, tell me where you bought it?"

"I cooked this," Chanda repeated. "And I bought the ingredients in the markets after work."

"With whose money?" Claudia laughed, leaning back in her chair. "And you were at work all day, you couldn't have had time to make all of this."

"I asked Liselle if I could have the day, and she said Aria wouldn't mind," Chanda said, setting the food and her knife down on the table. She sat down and dropped her chin in her hands. "Go on… try it." Claudia smirked at her and rolled her eyes. Before her was more food than she had ever seen on any Omegan's table, even hers. There was some sort of foreign meat that looked like steak. Not that it didn't look appetizing, but it had obviously not come from a cow. There was a few other dishes that were decidedly from other races, but it all smelt delightful... and expensive.

"Well I must say you've outdone yourself," Claudia sighed, letting her chair fall back onto all four legs. She took her fork and poked her food. "Disregarding all the money of mine you took for all of this, I also see you raided my stores as well." She cut into the steak and skewered it with her fork before gesturing to a nearby bottle. "What is this… one of my Thessian bottles? Hm, would have enjoyed a human one but we'll make do I suppose. You really ought to get a little more educated with your wines, Cha."

"I'm… just trying to give you something nice," Chanda murmured.

"Yeah, well this is something," Claudia teased. She took a bite, almost tasting the credits. "So can I expect a chunk missing from my account- Jesus fuck!" Claudia threw herself out of her chair as a kitchen knife embedded itself in the table not a centimeter from where her left had been resting not a second before. The human looked up at her shivering lover with shock. "What the fuck, Chanda?!"

"Screw y-you, okay?" Chanda sniffled. "I make money too, you know?" Suddenly, the asari was yelling. "I just wanted to do something nice for you! And you just threw it in my face, making me feel like an idiot from the moment you walked in! Why can't I treat you, Claudia?! Why can't I make you feel as good as you make me feel?! Why do you have to be such a bitch to everyone?!"

"Would you just-?!"

"What?!" Chanda demanded. Her eyes glistened with forming tears of hurt. "Shut up?! Shut up and flash you my tits?! I have feelings, Claudia! I'm not some cheap whore you can fuck when you feel like it!"

"Chanda-!"

"Just shut up!" Chanda raged. "Shut. Up!" Claudia shut her mouth tight, raising her right hand in surrender. She was too surprised to get up and defend herself. The asari panted, her hands fumbling with the ties of her apron. She shed it with a little groan of anger. She glared at Claudia with such passionate hurt, anger, and love that it actually humbled the human, making her want to shrink. The look was more incriminating than what could have been dished out by even Aria T'Loak. The look of an angry lover. "Why… why do you have to make it so hard to love you? The only emotion you ever seem to show to me is amusement, like I'm some… clown that lives to make you laugh." She slowly began to back away from Claudia, her eyes never leaving the human's. "I do want to make you laugh… but not like that. I want to feel as if this… what we have isn't a waste of time. Every time I come here I get the same treatment, and I've had enough of it. I... I know I'm not the smartest person in the world... but... there's no need to rub it in."

Chanda covered her face with her arm and found her shoes. Claudia wasn't able to find her footing until Chanda had slammed the door behind her. The human stood and stared at the door in shock. Claudia fumbled with her hands on the table as she pulled herself up. She slowly gripped the handle of the knife and pried it from her tabletop.

"God," she muttered to herself. "What got into her? I just got home…" The human grew angry and slammed the knife back into the table. "It's my house, my wine! What right does she have to scream at me?! MINE!" Claudia snatched the bottle from the table and glared at it. She narrowed her eyes. "This... isn't mine…! This… isn't…" Claudia finally got it: Chanda had purchased her own wine for the occasion… but that meant going to Aria's people… and even if she were an employee, the price would have been exorbitant… Claudia quickly checked her omni-tool.

"No withdrawals," Claudia read, letting her arm fall in frustration. "Fucking fuck. I'm such an idiot…"

* * *

_Happy New Year's everybody! I hope everyone had a great night! Sorry for the delay, and the story will be returning to Liara and Shepard next chapter! And how about that cover art? It's simply fantastic! Thanks again, LuckyFK for allowing me to use your artwork for my story! :D_


End file.
